Batling
by Rose Midnight Moonlight Black
Summary: Callie's following in her daddy's footsteps before she can even walk.  Spin off From Lovers, Friends and Family - Jadeling's JLU reuion with Callie Wayne and her  bat family.


Discliamer I OWN NOTHING and Jadeling owns Callie, she's the real mum and just lets Dana and Terry play with her everyone once in a while.

BY THE WAY - read Lover, Friends and Family - brillant Batman story, really touchs on the human side of Bat_man_. You'll love it.

Batling 

by RoseMMBlack

The room was almost full to bursting – and considering how big the Amazons built their rooms that was saying something – but almost all the attention was firmly on the middle of the room.

It also said something that Terry and Bruce were willing to subject themselves to the horrors of being the centre of attention just to stay with Dana. Though in Terry's case it might be because he wasn't willing to let his newborn daughter out of his sight long enough for Calla to blink never mind get hurt. In Bruce's case it might because everyone was too distracted by his grand-daughter to pay him any attention. Although Terry's blue eyes weren't the only ones firmly fixed on the newest Batling.

For most of the heroes present, just the chance to catch up together without the fear of being exposed was reason to celebrate, adding in the fact they got to see not only the newest League baby but also daughter of Batman...the party really was in full swing.

"Awwwww, she's so cute!" Dinah Queen cooed, as she, Helena, Shayera, Merina, Donna and Diana fussed over the wide eyes infant.

"Ohhhh, she's got your chin Dana."

"Yeah but they're most defiantly Terry's eyes."

"Uhh, your right thet're the same shape and colour. It looks so cute on her."

"And his hair, look, it sticks up all over the place too! But that her nose, just like a button."

"Awwwwwww!"

"Who's a cute baby? Who's a cute baby?"

"She's not going to talk back Shayera..."

"Shut up Princess, she loves me, don't you Callie?"

"Wonder who Dana and Terry are going to pick as her godparents."

"Bruce probably hasn't finished the background checks yet." –Sniggers.

"Hey Dana..."

The Batling coughed as the female's started to beg her mother to left them hold her. Terry didn't blame his daughter for looking a little more than overwhelmed as the begging quickly turn into a fight over who would get to hold her first. Looking amused, Dana slipped the whimpering infant into her father's arms, "I think Callie needs to spend more time with her father."

Terry took excuse for what it was and made a quick exit, trusting Bruce and J'onn to keep Dana safe from the crazy mothers. Although he later regretted it when he heard that his tired wife had then turned to his father and demanded that Bruce break up the fight before it got physical. The alarmed look on his face was apparently well worth a look.

Luckily one of the Wests had got a picture of it on the way by. Terry was sure it had been Barry.

Looking around Terry noticed that the dessert table was looking rather...well deserted. Picking up a small tub of jelly he wondered if he dared risk Dana's wrath by feeding their baby jelly...ok maybe not.

"What about it Callie, think your mummy will be mad if daddy give you some jelly? Hmmmmm." He rubbed her nose as she stared up at him and gurgled. "Okay, your right, no jellie for Callie."

"That's probably a good thing. Babies aren't meant to eat jelly that young."

Terry turned around to face the double trouble of Virgil Hawkins and Richie Foley. The two older men grinned manically when they caught sight of the baby.

"Awww so this is the new Batling is it? Here I thought Donna and Diana might have eaten you up already...I know Daisy wanted to." Richie glanced up at his partner who snorted at the memory of his hyper wife.

"She's adorable Terry, she's just as cute as her mother, ain't you Callie? You're going to give your daddy lots of trouble with the boys when you older, ain't you? Huh sweetie." Virgil let the little girl grab his finger and smiled when she proudly started to wave it about, looking up at her dad expectantly. Terry on the other hand was more caught up with the idea of his baby girl dating some teenage boy.

"Not bloody likely. My Callie's isn't going to do that to her daddy, aren't you sweet heart? There isn't a single boy in the world whose good enough for you, or one who'll get through me, Bruce and Grandpa J'onn – at least if I have a word in it." He added in a dark mutter.

Richie and Virgil exchanged looks and suppressed snorts of laughter – they weren't sure who they were sorrier for; the poor kid who'd fall for Callie Winifred Wayne McGinnis, Batling to the Batfamily or Terry went his wife and teenage daughter were through with him.

"I'm sure Callie will keep good care of her daddy's heart and leave the boys alone until she's in her twenties." Callie just stuck her little tongue out at her horrified father and amused family friends.

"Forget twenties. Try her sixties."

A snort of laughter and a suspicious cough announced Tim Drake and Dick Grayson joining their circle. The two men smiled down at their newest niece who stared back up, tongue still waving. Virgil and Richie, sensing this was about to get very family orientated, made they excuses and left to go bug Rex and John Stewart at the Present table.

"Terry, this is Dick Grayson. I know you two know about each other but I don't think you've meet in person before, have you?"

"Umm, no we haven't although we've talked over the phone a lot." Terry nodded to the man.

"It's nice to see you too kid." There was a semi-awkward pause as Terry and Dick both looked for something to talk about.

"Tim, how are the kids doing?"

"Fine Terry, they're great in fact, really excited when they heard about Callie although they couldn't come today – Stephanie and me felt it'd be better if they didn't get too involved with some many active heroes. " The man shrugged and the others knew it was only because he and Stephanie were worried their kids would follow in their parents' footsteps. After all, with so many kids becoming a hero with one parent to follow, what were the chances of staying out of the business when you had two?

"I'm starting to get how you feel." Terry muttered as he pulled his daughter closer to him, enjoying the feeling of her squirming safely there. Tim sent him a sympathetic look, understanding that Terry who was the second generation hero in the family and whose wife, while not a hero herself, also come from hero family... And if Callie McGinnis was anything like her father or grandfather, there would be no stopping her if she set her mind to it.

"You should come over, and Dana and Callie. We could have a family dinner with the kids; my eldest had a baby not too long ago, Vic, so Callie won't be the only little kid around." Tim then turned to Dick, slightly apologetically, "You and Donna too, Dick."

The old man waved a hand, "S'right Tim, me and Donna wouldn't really fit in with the crowd." The causal tone was ruined by the sadness in his own baby blue eyes.

Terry frowned sadly as Callie wiggled in his arms. He shifted her and waited for her to stop but she didn't. "Callie!" Instead she waved her arms around insistently at her uncle's as her father stared down at her.

Terry raised a disbelieving eyebrow as a grin took over,"I think Callie wants to give her uncle a hug."

And before Dick could protest Terry had pushed the baby into his arms. Panicking Dick wrapped his arms around her and held her the way Tim had taught him to do when his kids were born. The little baby's blue eyes bore up at him in a way that reminded him so much of her father and grandfather he had to smile.

And to his surprise the baby smiled back at him, her little pink lips curving up into a beautiful laugh. Terry beamed at Dick, "Her first smile, congrats Dick, I think she likes you."

Dick couldn't think of any response to that so only smiled back at his little brother and littler niece.

Tim smiled too, but this time it was because he was just happy to see his family back together as the two men bonded over the determined baby. After all her father had done to bring the Batfamily back together, Tim had no doubts Callie was going to carry on that good work.

She was the daughter/granddaughter of Batman after all, and Batlings never backed down.


End file.
